A storage system having a plurality of storage devices (hereinafter, referred to as drives) mounted thereon has been known. An SSD (Solid State Drive) is an example of a drive.
NVMe (NVM (Non-Volatile Memory) Express) has been known as a communication interface (protocol) for coupling drives.
It is therefore expected that NVMe-SSD is employed as an SSD mounted on a storage system. When the NVMe-SSD is employed, PCIe (PCI-Express) is employed as a communication interface between a processor and an SSD. Specifically, a processor and an NVMe-SSD may be coupled via a PCIe switch. PTL 1 to PTL 3 have been known as technologies related to PCIe switches.